Joystick Config
The Joystick Config is a menu accessible from the Start Menu. The option to enter this menu only appears if a controller is plugged into the computer or if the player is playing on the PS4 when Undertale launches. On this menu, the player has several options for remapping the gamepad to use it instead of the keyboard. This menu also has a control test for checking that the buttons are remapped correctly. Options In the order they appear on the menu, the options are given as follows: * Exit * Confirm - or Enter, Cancel - or Shift, and Menu - or CTRL: These options allow the player to remap 3 buttons on the gamepad to Confirm, Cancel, and Menu. * Analog Sensitivity: This slider allows the player to adjust the sensitivity for the analog stick. * Analog Sensitivity Sensitivity: This slider controls how fast the analog sensitivity slider slides; oddly, the large end of this slider corresponds to slow movement of the analog sensitivity slider, and the small end to humorously fast movement. * Dir Choice - This option allows the player to select their direction preference between analog, POV, or both: ** Normal: This selection keeps both the analog stick and POV active. ** Analog Only: This selection keeps only the analog stick active. ** POV Only: This selection keeps only the POV active. * Reset to Default * Control Test: This option warps the player to the control test. Control Test The control test has large Z, X, and C button icons at the top, which become "pressed" and play a sound if the gamepad is configured correctly and the corresponding button is pushed. In the Bullet Board below, the player has control over one of Migosp's attacks, which animates when a button press is detected. The Bullet Board also contains what appears to be trees and houses, although these objects do not have collision boxes. If the player leads the Migosp downward offscreen, the player will be warped back to the options. Seasonal Changes The music, visuals, text, and the Annoying Dog change depending on what season it is when the game launches. These match the Northern Hemisphere seasons. * Winter - Snowflakes fall, and the theme played is "Uwa!! So Holiday♫". Annoying Dog is wearing a Santa hat and a red scarf, and text above him reads "cold outside but stay warm inside of you." * Spring - Pink leaves/petals fall, and the theme played is "Uwa!! So Temperate♫", Annoying Dog has a yellow flower on its head, and text beside him reads "spring time back to school." * Summer - The sun slowly moves in a circle and continuously shrinks and grows. The dog rises and falls, and the theme played is "Uwa!! So HEATS!!♫". Text above the dog reads "try to withstand the sun's life-giving rays." * Autumn - Many different colored leaves fall, and the theme played is "Uwa!! So Temperate♫". The annoying dog has a leaf on his head, and text above him reads "sweep a leaf, sweep away a troubles." Alternate version If the player has received the True Pacifist ending or has no save file, an alternate version of the Joystick Config menu is used. In the main config menu, the differences are: * The Annoying Dog does not appear. * There are no seasonal effects. * There is no music. * The "Analog Sensitivity Sensitivity" slider does not appear. In the control test, the differences are: * The Migosp is replaced with a green circle. * The trees and houses do not appear. * There are no sound effects when pressing the various buttons. Trivia * If two devices that are recognized as a gamepad are plugged in, the game may ignore the presence of one of the input devices; unplugging the other input device causes the gamepad to be immediately responsive. This occurrence may be a glitch or oversight. * The title "Joystick Config" is further to the left during the Summer seasonal change than in the other seasons, to make room for the sun. * Occasionally (a 1 in 50 or 2% chance), when pressing the "Reset to Default" button, it reads "spaghetti" in place of "resetting." * The themes are corresponding to the seasons in the northern hemisphere, so players in the southern hemisphere will see the themes that are opposite to their current season. * If the player has no save file, the Analog Sensitivity bar is approximately three-fourths of the way across by default; however, using the "Reset to Default" option places it halfway across. de:‎Joystick Config es:Configuración de Joystick fr:Config Joystick pl:Konfiguracja Joysticka ru:Настройки джойстика